Kumogakure: Team Kaito Training Session 2 2-7-13
Participants: Kaito, Raion, Light, Kova Team Kaito Training Session 2 KaitoRyu: -Kaito would be walking through the forest as he did every time he had a problem stuck in his mind. The things he learned from his book on the Bayakugan and the Sharingan were still troubling him. The stories and ideas still plauged his mind. His vivid imagination was painting a bright picture for him. His mind was racing and he decided to stop and sit on a rock. Taking a seat he would ponder the eyes that raced through his mind like horses in an open feild. He had figured out that the Sharingan was a Dojutsu that was mainly used for ocular jutsu. However, the brother of the sharingan, the Bayakugan was only used to extend the abilities of the users ocular prowess. Kaito would sit here waiting for the students he had invited to a training session.- LightFang: -Light would receive a letter early this day that he was to meet Kaito at the Forest of Kumo. Wonder what Kaito might want. Maybe he will teach me more about the Tiger Palm style. Light adorned his dark black clothes with his arm warmers and leg warmers, He put on his Kumogakure headband and set off. He headed for the forest as he was instructed. upon arrival he notice Kaito was there waiting. Light would walk up to him and wait to be acknowledged.- RaionYuki: -Raion would wake up and do his regular running, he had wanted to increase his speed for the tournament but it seemed no goo, he had set a new goal and he was well on his way to get there. Raion would finish his running before heading to meet up with other genin and the mysterious Jounin known as Kaito, as Raion was walking through the forest he saw Kaito and Light, Raion never really talked to Light since the fight, and Kaito looked like he had a million hings running through his head, Raion would go climb the tree next to kaito and wait for the last student to show up - Yakovak: -Kova would wake up on the bottom floor of his house, bandaging covering his left arm and both legs. "Well, well.. Looks like I tried practicing in my sleep again.." he said to him self as he hopped up to his feet. He then opened the door and started to walk to the Kumogakure Forest area Know as the Second Training ground, checking the work he did on his arm. "Seems I didn't learn anything new in my sleep.." he said to himself, making him think a bit harder. " Well even if I did.. How in the hell would I remember any of it?". Kova kept on talking and thinking to himself untill he found that he had walked into the middle of Kaito, Light, and Raion, speaking quietly to himself. "Well.. It seems that I'm here.."- KaitoRyu: -Seeing that Kova and Light had showed up Kaito would toss a Senbon at the tree that was at a sixty degree angle to his current position. He wasn't aiming for the trunk, however, he was aiming for a branch that was about five feet from the ground. Once the Senbon hits it would be seen between Raion's feet and would most likely startle him. Without even looking at him Kaito would say aloud. "Would you like to join us, Mr. Yuki?" Kaito didn't have time to play around however. He needed to get these guys training. So, Kaito would turn to Light and say. "You remember our practice yesterday, well today you need to practice the Tiger Palm aswell. Instead of a human however, you need to practice on the trees to harden your palms to resist pain. Kova, you know what your training will be aswell, you need to work on the bandaging and much like Light you will be bandaging trees. This is to show you that you never will know the specific shape and size of the pacient. Raion, you will be working on the Waterfall Basin Jutsu as we had been working on in recent weeks." Finishing his sentance Kaito would plop back down and wait to see them get to work.- LightFang: -Light would nod and walk over to the closest tree. He didn't feel he should tell Kaito he had already been training on wood dummies for the same reason. Besides he did need to strengthen his attacks a bit more. Light lowered into the Tiger palm stance before the tree and threw two palm strikes rippling into the tree. He quickly pulled his hands back from the tree. This bark was different noting like cleanly made wood dummies. It wasnt just tough it also cut a bit. Light looked at his hands that were now roughly matted as he had carelessly torn up the first layer of his skin.- RaionYuki: -Raion would hang upside down on the same tree branch, opposite side of where Kaitos senbon had stuck in the branch, Raion would hear Kaito say to work on his Water fall jutsu but he wanted to work on senbons too, he wanted to work on making them sink further into the tree trunk, usually he would use a Stone wall but non were near by. Raion would drop down from the tree and walk a distance to train with his jutsu. Raion would do the handsigns Boar, Dog and Ram on completing this he would be raised off the ground % feet into the air as he had been working on the jutsu for 2 weeks now and he was only able to get a couple feet off the ground, it was good from where he was a month ago- Yakovak: -Kova would tilt his head as Kaito started speaking, listening to the instructive tasks that he was giving to each of us. Kova would then turn his head to the nearest tree and start to walk up to it, inspecting the quality and size of the tree. After about 1 minute of inspecting the tree Kova would pull out a Bandaging wrap and start to pull it around the tree trunk near level to his gut, keeping the wrap at a constant tightness that he kept in his mind. "Not to tight or the blood wont flow In the body, Not enough and it wont have any effect.." He spoke to himself as he pulled the wrap around the tree for the third time- KaitoRyu: -Seeing that the boys had started training Kaito decided that it was time that he started training aswell. Reaching into his pouch he would pull out a book titled. "The Art of Transplant." Kaito would crack it open and begin reading. Ever since Kaito had started in the medical feild he had been studying like a mad man about the advanced forms of ninja medicine. He knew a few things, but this book had caught his intrest for a reason. Soon before Kaito knew it, he had finished the first chapter of the book.- LightFang: -Light would set up in the Tiger stance again lowering his center of gravity and collecting his balance. He would raise his hand in a position ready to attack or defend given the circumstance and glanced his eye over the tree. He studied the tree, there didnt seem to be any weak spots to exploit so he would hanve to make one. Light would throw his left palm in a cross stike against the tree loosening the bark. He then would use his right palm in a combo and claw down ripping the bark away. This would shred up both hands quite a bit, to the point they were both red from the blood beginning to pool just under the small tears in his skin.- RaionYuki: -Raion would look over to Kaito after Raion had returned from cancelling his jutsu, he was only able to get 3 feet off the ground, but kaito managed to get his alot higher and more powerful when he showed Raion. Raion being curious would do it again but adding in more chakra by concentration, he would lift 5 feet off the ground. Raion feeling better because he got 5 feet this time, but unsatisfied as he wouldn’t get higher than that. Raion would then look to kaito again, and he would go ask him how he could get his Waterfall jutsu to be like his, but Raion wouldn’t say a word as he stood before Kaito, as Raion never liked to talk much- Yakovak: -Kova would sigh and keep wrapping the bandage around the tree, talking to himself as he bobbed his head each time it went around. "Number five.. Number six.. seven.. eight... nine.. Nine times for this one" he would tell himself as the bandage curled around the tree. Kova then let out a yawn and stepped back a bit, gazing at his work to make sure that it was neat and proper, looking over at Light as he trained made him sigh a bit more. "He is seriously going to mess up his hands"- KaitoRyu: -Kaito was deep into his book and was not wanting to be disturbed really. However, Raion was standing just in his plain of sight. Damn it he was going to be disrupted. Kaito would fold the corner of the page when he finally hit the third chapter. Once he does this he would stand and look to Raion saying. "What is it?"- LightFang: -Light pressed on even though the pain was starting to sink in. His hands were getting really strained by this rough tree. He tryed for three hits this time. The first strike and under handed palm strike using his right hand to almost uppercut the tree. This was followed by a straight right jab using his knuckles to jab into the tree. The third was a powerful strike using his right hand to palm thrust into the same place his left jab would have hit. Light was please to see more bark fall from the tree but would look down to also see blood falling from his hands. He looked over at Kova who had been wrapping up trees all day. "Maybe he can help with this." Light walked over to where kova was finishing wrapping up another tree. "Hey uh.. Kova, would you mind helping me out here?" Light would show Kova his hands and the blood falling over them. "It really hurts..."- RaionYuki: -Raion would look at Kaito straight into the eyes as he said “ ...how did you get so strong ...?” would be the only words to come from his mouth as Raion was hinting towards the waterfall jutsu, “ ... Train me ..” would be heard from Raions mouth as he looked at Kaito - Yakovak: -Kova would look over more as Light started to walk over to him, staring at his bloody and messed up hands, chuckling and sighing a bit again. As Light began speaking to him he would start pulling out a bandaging wrap and motion for him to bring his hands over. " You really messed these up man", He said with a chuckle, starting to apply the bandaging on his left hand starting at the wrist and working his way down. "What exactly are you training for now?" He asked as he started to wrap up each finger.- KaitoRyu:-Kaito would look to Raion and narrow his eyes. He didn't have time to mess around with this kid because this book was so damn good that he needed to get back to it. Still he knew that Nobu would have his ass if he heard that Kaito wasn't training his students correctly. So, Kaito would look to Raion and say. "You should try focusing your chakra before you atempt a jutsu. This can be done many different ways. One of my favorite ways is to sit on the ground and meditate calmly by myself. Maybe you should try it?" That being said Kaito would pull his book back in front of his face and begin reading again.- LightFang: "You know finishing up that Tiger Palm style." Light would sigh looking over all the work Kova had been doing around here. "Hey if you think my hands are messed up you might wanna go wrap up that tree i been training on." He pointed to the tree that had claw marks andwas missing a distinct ammount of bark on the one side of it that was facing him and Kova. "Anyway what are you working on, learn anything new since we fought in the tournament?"- RaionYuki: -Raion would take Kaitos words to heart as he sat on the ground to begin meditating, but just before he could do it, his mother send him a message “ dinner time “ Raion would bow to the Jounin Kaito and he would leave to go home, but before leaving Raion would say “ I will get stronger ...” as he turns from Kaito and the other ninja, as Raion ran back home to eat and meditate like Kaito had suggested.- Yakovak: -Kova would smile a bit as he finished wrapping up Light's hands, looking over at the tree he had been practicing on. "Well damn Light, you sure went to town on that tree.." he said as he started to walk over to it. "I hate to see what this would have done to a person..." he said to himself as he inspected the damaged area of the tree. After he had inspected it he began to quickly but neatly wrap up the scarred area and talking back to Light. 'I'm learning Medical Ninjutsu man."- KaitoRyu:-As Kaito finishes up the six chapter book he would look up to see what the Genin were doing. Seeing that Light and Kova were getting along and even helping each other Kaito would smile a bit. Quickly he would stand up and say. ""Hey you guys. I'm getting hungry how about you? I say we get Ramen. It's on me!!!" Kaito hoped the boys would take his offer, but if they didn't I guess he would go and eat alone. That being said he would head back to town and arrive at the ramen shop. Once inside he would sit down and wait.- LightFang: -Lights ear would twitch as Kaito called out to them. "Yea that sounds good i guess. Let's go Kova." Light would put his hands behind his head and start walking behind Kaito as he led the way to the ramen shop. He would have a seat across Kaito and wait there with him aswell.- Yakovak: -Kova would look over at Light with a very large grin. "Oh Kaito, I hope you have enough cash to treat us!" Kova would yell out as he left the tree and wrap behind him. Kova would walk next to Light, trying to discuss pastries, girls, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even something about a walrus, smiling as he sat next to Light at the shop- The Ramen Shop: KaitoRyu:-Seeing that the two boys had caught up to him and they were sitting down, Kaito would yell to the man behind the bar. The man was rather large, so Kaito would yell. "Hey fatso, we need three bowls of your best ramen and make it snappy." The man behind the counter would shake his head and begin to make the Ramen. Once it had been about five minutes the man would send the ramen to the three of them via a server. The waitress was extremely cute and Kaito wasn't about to let her get away before he said something to her, so he would say as she sets the bowls of ramen on the table in front of them. "Hey sweet cheeks. Do me a favor and bring me a bottle of Sake will ya?" As the girl turns to walk back to the bar Kaito would bend down and give her a swift smack on the ass. Once she recieves this she would smile and blush at him a bit before going to the bar and grabbing what he requested. Bringing the bottle back Kaito would take it and begin to pour a glass.- LightFang: -Lights eye would be focused out the window of the ramen shop. He was looking out over the village of Kumo watching the towns people go through their daily routine. Because of this Light wouldn't notice Kaito acting foolish after his ramen was placed infront of him. Light had pulled down his mask he normallywears training to get ready to eat. Light looked to his meal and took his chopsticks in his hands. He plundged them into the mix and pulled out a few noodles slurping them down quickly. It was a bit hot but nothing would quite compare to how hot that ramen he had when he passed the Academy Exam. He will never forget how Ebu had gave him the spiciest ramen he had ever tasted.- Yakovak: -Kova would smile a bit as Kaito was fooling around with the waitress, laughing a bit after he smacked her ass. "Well, well Kaito, Aren't we the pervert.." he said with a snicker. He looked at the Ramen hungrily and quickly chowed it down, ignoring the spices and letting out a satisfied belch. "Thanks for the meal Kaito, I'm gonna be headding home now, catch y'all later!" he said as he got up and headed off for his home- KaitoRyuKaitoRyu : -Kaito would be on about his sixth glass of Sake when the boys finished their ramen. He was drunk and out of his mind. His eyes were blurry and his head was wobbly. Just as he was about to get up he ended up face down on the ground and was out like a light.- LightFang: -Light would polish of the rest of his ramen and then collect his things and head out. He decided to turn in for the night since it was getting late. He layed in his bed and went to sleep. His dreams were filled with visions of becoming a strong and gifted shinobi.-